¿Puedo encender la luz?
by mistontli
Summary: One shot. Han pasado siglos desde que se amaron en secreto...


DISCLAIMER: INUYASHA Y SUS PERSONAJES SON PROPIEDAD DE LA TODOPODEROSA RUMIKO T. YO SOLO HAGO ESTO PARA DESHACERME DE UN BLOQUEO DE ESCRITOR MARCA DIABLO!

¿PUEDO ENCENDER LA LUZ?

Los grillos tocaban sin cesar la misma melodía entre las ramas de las gladiolas, aparentemente felices en su existencia. Los ojos dorados se clavaron en algún punto entre los límites del jardín y el horizonte nocturno.

Sentado con los brazos apoyados lánguidamente sobre los descansos de la hermosa silla europea, las piernas separadas cómodamente, el largo cabello derramado en torno a su cuerpo, mantenía la misma posición desde hacía horas, disfrutando del silencio de su hogar. La finca en la que vivía era el refugio al que solía acudir, cuando el contacto con los otros; humanos y youkai por igual, se volvía intolerable.

Durante los siglos transcurridos solo pasaba unos días en las reuniones de consejo de los ancianos. Actualmente las juntas se realizaban en el extranjero, donde los otrora poderosos youkai, se reunían de siglo en siglo para mantenerse al corriente.

Siglos que él prefería pasar a solas en su refugio.

Totalmente rodeado de la espesura de un bosque, y algunas montañas, el había desarrollado un gusto extraño por las plantas pequeñas, por las flores… tan perfumadas como ella e igual de hermosas.

Se tensó un poco en medio de sus pensamientos cuando las crestas de una energía familiar rozaron la barrera que había colocado alrededor de toda la propiedad. La tensión aumento gradualmente cuando su barrera cedió suavemente permitiendo el paso al intruso. No detectaba olor o amenaza. Sin embargo el latido de su corazón se aceleró en reconocimiento de la suave energía que subía lentamente por el camino empedrado hasta la entrada de su casa.

La sangre cantaba duramente en sus oídos con la rapidez del pulso. El aire se espesaba poco a poco impidiéndole respirar con facilidad, provocando una molesta sensación de opresión en el pecho. Escucho claramente las pesadas puertas abriéndose a su toque, los pasos vacilantes mientras se deslizaba por la sala principal, guiada por el pequeño duende que seguía a su lado pese al paso de los siglos.

El aroma se filtró suave por la puerta cerrada de su habitación, haciéndolo inhalar profundamente, mientras su piel estallaba en llamas, respondiendo al aroma. Su pulso marco una pausa antes de desacelerar bruscamente sometido al influjo calmante de aquella esencia.

La puerta corrediza de su habitación se deslizo con apenas un murmullo, antes de cerrarse nuevamente tras la figura que ahora invadía su espacio personal. No podía resistir el impulso de verla. Giro el rostro hacia la mujer solo un momento, volviendo rápidamente a la muda contemplación de su jardín, donde los grillos cantaban aun la misma melodía felices de su existencia...

Quiso ignorar el anhelo que lleno su pecho al verla. Tan hermosa como hacia siglos, joven y llena de aquel poder que la volvía su natural enemigo. Llevaba el cabello recogido dejando la pálida columna de su cuello al descubierto, un sencillo vestido negro de mangas largas y amplio escote caía suavemente sobre sus caderas, el ruedo apenas rozaba las rodillas.

Y se encontró pensando, lo sensual que se veía con aquella prenda abrazando su cuerpo en todos los lugares correctos. El silencio se hacía cada vez más pesado en la habitación conforme pasaban los minutos, era muy consciente del latido apresurado de su humano corazón, de la forma en que la tristeza tintaba su espléndido aroma. Admirablemente ella permanecía ahí, observándolo; dudando entre dar otro paso hacia él o salir por donde había llegado.

Él no iba a moverse de su contemplación, el no correría a enterrar sus manos en su cabello liberándolo del nudo que lo contenía mientras devoraba su boca.

No, él no la tomaría contra la pared de su habitación con toda la pasión que quinientos años no habían logrado mitigar. Con el hambre de ella que su lado bestial aun no había saciado. Con el inmenso vacío en el corazón, que el jamás reconocería, ella había dejado.

No cuando le había costado tanto reconocer en principio, que tenía un corazón que podía ser herido tan profunda y aterradoramente. Los pensamientos se adueñaban poco a poco de su mente, cada vez más cómodo con la presencia en la habitación.

Justo hasta que la mujer dio un paso hacia él.

El sonido lo hizo abrir los ojos, que no recordaba haber cerrado. Los pasos se acercaban lentamente hasta el, el aroma de ella le llegaba cada vez más fuerte; contemplo la posibilidad de asumir la forma de una esfera luminosa y salir raudo por la ventana pero le parecía demasiado poco digno. Tal vez se marcharía en cuanto aceptara que aquello simplemente no podía ser, que lo que había pasado pertenecía al mundo de las leyendas y los recuerdos.

En su mente preparo las palabras adecuadas, las más dolorosas, las más reales. Las que le destrozaran en un momento y la hicieran salir corriendo, sin mirar atrás a la oscura silueta que se dibujaba contra la ventana de aquella habitación sumida en las tinieblas.

Todos los argumentos en su mente se desvanecieron cuando la suave mano de ella se apoyó en su rostro, acariciando con el pulgar las líneas magenta que adornaban su mejilla.

Se había arrodillado frente a él entre sus piernas, elevando una mano hasta su rostro sin que él se diera cuenta. Y verla en aquella posición, con los luminosos ojos azules, llenos de lágrimas sin derramar, con aquel dolor impreso en el rostro, lograba deshacer todos y cada uno de sus argumentos. Había tanto amor y ternura en aquel gesto, tantas palabras iban y venían en silencio entre los dos que simplemente se quedó mudo ante ella. Invariablemente fue la mujer quien rompió la tregua silenciosa, con una voz suave que el recordaba claro, como si solo unos momentos antes la escuchara

- Te he extrañado mucho Sesshomaru

- …

- ¿Por qué no me buscaste? Tus sabias que regresaría…

- …

La mujer fija sus celestes orbes en el rostro inmutable del hombre frente a ella, lagrimas finalmente rodando por las rosadas mejillas como si alguna idea finalmente se aclarara en su mente.

- ¿Me amas? - En respuesta la mano de el sube hasta el rostro de la joven y suavemente limpia una lagrima dejando la inmensa mano ahí disfrutando la calidez del rostro, y el suave estremecimiento de su cuerpo en respuesta al toque gentil. Y aunque algo en su pecho ha despertado y comienza a tomar fuerza con cada latido de su corazón, no puede menos que decir el argumento más sólido que le queda.

-…Han pasado siglos desde que te fuiste…. Nada sobrevive al tiempo… Kagome

Esperas lágrimas nuevamente, tal vez has hablado demasiado bajo, o ella no comprende el sentido de tus palabras porque una ola de esperanza brota de ella…una confianza infinita que tú simplemente no comprendes.

- Te amo Sesshomaru, y aunque han pasado solo unos meses desde que deje el Sengoku, han sido un infierno. - Kagome se acerca más, deslizando la pequeña mano hasta apoyarse en tu pecho, mientras se acerca a ti rodeándote con sus brazos apoyando la cabeza sobre tu corazón. Su aroma te golpea y te aferras con ambas manos a la costosa silla, grabando tus garras en la caoba mientras resistes con todas tus fuerzas el impulso de sujetarla entre tus brazos y no dejarla ir. – No fue mi decisión; el pozo no me dejo volver… te he buscado durante todo este tiempo, pero nadie sabía de ti. Pensé…pensé que habías muerto…yo…Ayame me envió una carta con tu dirección… Mi corazón no ha cambiado, sigo enamorada de ti. Pero no voy a obligarte a algo que es tan lejano en tu memoria…Aunque me destroce el alma me iré y no me cruzare nuevamente en tu camino si eso es lo que deseas.

Las palabras eran cada vez más y más frágiles, dejando entrever el esfuerzo que Kagome hacía para no llorar. Sesshomaru relajo los brazos un momento al darse cuenta del significado de sus palabras. Ella lo amaba, lo había buscado con tanta insistencia y en tan diversos círculos, que la esposa del Lobo se había enterado de sus pesquisas. ¿Y ahora? Aquí a sus pies estaba la mujer por la que se había alejado del mundo, incapaz de soportar la felicidad de los demás, hasta el inútil de su medio hermano tuvo la oportunidad de rehacer su vida. Y si bien estaba muerto hacia años, sus hijos aun lo visitaban de cuando en cuando. Kagome elevó ambas manos hasta su rostro, obligándolo a curvarse un poco sobre ella para acercarlo a su boca, rozando sus labios fríos, con la calidez de ella, alejándose luego mientras acariciaba las marcas en sus mejillas.

- Entiendo… Adiós entonces mi amor… Kagome se puso de pie lentamente alejándose de él, sus pasos infinitamente más pesados que cuando entro. La habitación le parecía más y más oscura aunque tal vez se debía a las lágrimas que llenaban sus ojos impidiéndole ver siquiera donde estaba la puerta, extendió la mano para deslizar la hoja de madera, mordiendo sus labios hasta hacerlos sangrar para contener los sollozos.

- Si… - La palabra era dicha contra su cabello mientras se veía presionada contra el pecho fuerte de Sesshomaru, las manos de él hacían su camino por su cuerpo recorriéndola de manera brusca, abrazándola hasta hacerle difícil respirar. Sesshomaru tomo su boca lamiendo suavemente los rastros de sangre, entrando en su boca pequeña haciéndola temblar. La libero un instante solo lo suficiente para besar el rostro de la joven, que reía suavemente, enterrando las manos en el espeso cabello plata de Sesshomaru. El la levanto en sus brazos y comenzó a andar hacia la cama que reposaba en el rincón más oscuro del cuarto, lejos de la claridad que entraba indiscreta por la ventana.

- Vas a tropezar, está muy oscuro aquí…

Quería decirle que no era necesario, que él era un demonio y la oscuridad era su segunda naturaleza, que él podía verla perfectamente. Que no era necesario encender ninguna luz porque ella estaba a su lado nuevamente, y finalmente seria suya para la eternidad. Que la amaba como nunca creyó que él podría hacer, que había sido una agonía estar lejos de su compañera por centurias. Que había estado ciego y solo en medio del mundo.

Quería decirle que no había necesidad de nada…porque ella era su luz.

- No…yo puedo ver…finalmente

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

BUENO UNA IDEA QUE ME HA AYUDADO A ROMPER UN EPISODIO PARTICULARMENTE LARGO DE "SINDROME DE LA HOJA EN BLANCO" Y SI BIEN NO ME PARECE UN ONE SHOT MUY BUENO, HIZO SU TRABAJO Y SE GANO EL DERECHO A QUE LO SUBIERA...

BESOS

mistontli

P.D. ¿Review?


End file.
